To Save a Life
by Paprika
Summary: Hermione is finishing her 7th year at Hogwarts, and a week before graduation her boyfriend betrays her. Still dealing with betrayal, Hermione is soon offered a job that has her in close proximety with a man who's past is darker then his hair. HGSS R
1. Introduction

AN: Hello everyone … I'm back! Okay just to begin with I don't know how far I'm going to take this story and any input you have for me is extremely helpful. This story will be finished, but I would appreciate it if you would be patient with me, I don't often have access to a computer, but I'm still going to promise one chapter a week.

The reason I don't have access to a computer regularly is because I'm in a program called Katimavik. It's a Canadian youth volunteer program that selects people from all around Canada and places them in three different communities around Canada to do volunteer work. I love the program but when you're living with 11 other people it's hard to secure some time to use the internet. If you're interested please check out the website sorry about that, I just wanted to explain myself. I hope I don't get in trouble, ahhh!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anybody else from the potter universe; I merely twisted them to fit my evil schemes. Harry Potter belongs the amazing J.K. Rowling.

Now to the story…

**To Save a Life**

Hermione Granger was angry, very angry. And extremely hurt.

Off all of the ill-mannered things to do to her, he just had to pick the one thing she could never forgive him for doing.

Ron Weasley had cheated on her.

And withLavendar Brownof all people! Her room mate! Granted they didn't always see eye to eye ... well actually they never saw eye to eye. It's not that they were hostile to each other, it's just that they didn't have the same interests. Never would Hermione have suspected that Lavendar would sink so low as to steal her boy friend.

And he wasn't even discreet about it; anybody could have walked in on them. Leaning against the qudditch change rooms in a passionate embrace! She must have made a sound when she saw them because the next thing she knew they jumped apart with guilty looks in their eyes, Hermione didn't want to process the fact that instead of looking victoriousLavendar's looked guilty.

She ran from the scene as fast as her teenage legs could carry her, not noticing where she was going. Somehow her feet had taken her to the lake; she congratulated her brain for making a good decision. All the students would be in the library these days getting ready for Newt's or Owl's or regular and of year exams. Of course herinner teahervoice called out that if they had decided to pick up a book before the day before the exam they wouldn't be as stressed.

Sinking to her knees Hermione tried to ignore the questions that were running through her mind. All she wanted to do was focus on the sting of betrayal left on her heart.

He knew she was coming to meet him after practice. How could he do such a monstrous thing like that to her, Hermione thought he loved her. Did he do it on purpose? Had this been going on for long? Was she just the butt of their cruel joke? Why?

They had been going out for a little over a year now, their anniversary had been last Wednesday, he had even mentioned getting married after graduation. He was going to become an aroura and she was going to apprentice with one of the teachers from Hogwarts and then eventually become a teacher herself. They had most of it all planned … or at least she thought they had. True they had been only going out for a year and maybe they were rushing it a little but they figured that because they had been friends for so long it wouldn't matter. Sure they got into fights once in a while, but all couples did. But today when she had seen him kissing another girl all their plans had flown out the window. How was she supposed to trust him? He professed his love for her, but then he turns around and kisses another girl.

Looking at her reflection in the water, Hermione wonders if perhaps she had left him wanting. Sure she was not the most beautiful girl in their year, but nobody would call her ugly. Her hair had long since lost it's wild fuzziness more calm then before. She hadn't had a problem with her teeth since the incident in the dungeons with Malfoy. Her eyes were a nice chocolate brown. She was just above average height, slim although she did tend to hide her curves under her school uniform, she just wasn't one of those girls who rolled her skirt up to attract boys or wears smaller shirt to enhance her chest. Even more important then her looks Hermione was intelligent, first in her class.

Maybe that was it maybe Ron had felt intimidated by her intelligence, sure in her earlier years at Hogwarts she had been a terrible know it all, but she had changed, as all children do when growing up. She didn't raise her hand as often, she only helped Neville after class, no longer whispering instruction in his ear. She did how ever off tutoring lessons to anybody willing to work hard; maybe that was it; her time was always limited with him. But at the same time she usually planned her tutoring during his quditch practice, she will admit however some times her sessions did run a little long.

But still maybe it was her fault …

Trying to shake these feeling from her mind she decides to find Harry maybe he'd comfort her … but then what if he had known? What if they had all known?

Deciding that thinking just wasn't helping at her current state of mind Hermione resigned herself to a nice long cry by the lake.

Little did she know that she was being watched …

I know it's a very short chapter, but I promise the length will increase, the second chapter is on it's way. Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to all the great replies (nudge nudge) but in all honesty  
thank you Kichou you are my first review. So I promised a longer  
chapter lets see how I do, usually I shoot for a 1000 words per a  
chapter, so wish me luck!

- Means change of perspective, this story will not be written in  
first person, I can't stand first person, sorry pet peeve.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anybody else from the potter  
universe; I merely twisted them to fit my evil schemes. Harry Potter  
belongs the amazing J.K. Rowling.

To Save a Life

Chapter 2

How long Hermione sat crying by lake she would never know, minutes or  
hours, it didn't make any difference to her. Deciding that she had  
better things to do then sulk down by the lake, Hermione picked herself  
up and slowly flicked the pieces of dirt and grass off her uniform  
that had decided they wanted to cling to her.

Turning around to head up to the castle, Hermione suppressed a scream  
when she realized she had company and it was Professor Snape of all  
people.

Quickly trying to calm her racing heart, Hermione slowly took in the  
intimidating presence that her Professor presented.

Professor Snape would never be considered handsome, his hair was too  
greasy, his nose too big his teeth a bit too yellow. But he did have  
most alluring intelligent dark eyes; Hermione could never tell if they  
were brown or black, maybe a mix of the two. He towered over her, but  
of course that wasn't hard to do, she was the third shortest female of  
her year. His body was well hid beneath his teacher robes, but if she  
had to hazard a guess she'd say he was probably medium build with a  
well-toned body, lugging cauldrons all day had that sort of effect on  
people. Hermione herself had developed a little bit of muscle carrying  
her cauldron all over the castle.

"Good afternoon Professor Snape" she said trying to cover up the fact  
that she had just assessed her teacher's physical attributes. Hermione  
was painfully aware of her red eyes and disheveled appearance. Feeling  
uncomfortable under his penetrating gaze, Hermione unconsciously ran a  
hand through her hair trying to look presentable.

"Miss Granger, would you care to inform me what you are doing outside  
this time of night when you know of the dangers during this time." He  
questioned.

Mouth open in shock Hermione quickly tried to formulate a response to  
his question. And she did know of the dangers that was the problem,  
she had been aware of them ever since the Dark Lord came back in her  
5th year all the students had been told of the dangerous times they  
faced.

But with her thoughts focused on Ron betrayal she hadn't even  
considered the dangers. The Dark Lords minions were all over the  
country; all looking for ways to please their lord and bring to him  
the best friend of Harry Potter would be just the thing.

Not able to come up with an answer that would satisfy Snape, Hermione  
remained quiet.

-

"That will be 20 points from Gryffindor for being careless" Professor  
Snape had been surprised when he had seen a stray figure down by the  
lake so late at night. Most of the student would be in the library  
trying to remember what ever they could before tomorrow's exams.

When he had reached the lake he knew exactly who it was, Hermione  
Granger. Surely she could see how dangerous it was to be outside  
alone, but then again she did seem to have a misplaced sense of  
bravery.

"And a detention tomorrow night" he added snidely. It was obvious to  
him that something must happened to the girl that would force her away  
from the library, he was sure if it were allowed she would set up  
permanent residence there.

Taking in her disheveled appearance and red eyes he could only guess  
what it was that could make her so thoughtless as for her own safety.  
And in all honesty he did not care one wit about why she had obviously  
been crying (mentally shushing the inner voice that called him a  
liar); as far as he was concerned it was only in his contract to keep  
them safe not to act as the human tissue.

He didn't like sounding so cruel even if it was only in his head, but  
he really had no idea how to comfort a woman and that's exactly what  
Miss Granger was … a woman. Of course he would never admit to anyone  
that he had been having wholly inappropriate thoughts about the Head  
Girl. He'd been having these thoughts ever since she had returned from  
summer vacation. She was 18 or 19 if you counted her time with a time  
turner, so perfectly legal in both muggle and magical communities. Of  
course teachers and students were not encouraged to develop  
relationships beyond that of teacher-student, but neither was  
penalized. Mentally shaking his head to rid himself of how far he'd  
gone in thinking about pursuing a relationship with Miss Granger, he  
instead focused in on their current situation. She was be graduating  
in a week, so there would be time later to purse his former train of  
thought.

"Miss Granger do I need to escort you to your common room or do you  
think can you find it on your own" he asked patronizingly.

-

Looking embarrassed Hermione shook her head and started to leave  
understanding the dismissive tone in his voice, having heard a lot of  
it in the last 7 years. Moving around him as to pass him Hermione made  
her way to the castle, she was stopped not even three later when she  
felt a hand grab her shoulder"don't forget your detention tomorrow  
night …8pm" Professor Snape added with an odd look in his eye.

Nodding her head Hermione continued on her path towards the castle and going as slowly as possible, not particularly looking forward to the confrontation about to take place in the Gryffindor common room where she would more then likely encounter Ron and Lavender.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So how was that? Not exactly a cliffhanger, but leaving enough of an incentive to continue reading, pleases rr.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for the great advice reviewers (Dafina and Kichou) I think I need a beta, anybody interested? I know it some times frustrates readers when a chapter only consists of one scene, but because I want to update as often as possible that's how it turns out. If you would like me to do only one chapter a week with many scenes or if you would like me to continue the way I'm going leave me a note or email me. I'm fine with either, I just figure because I'm not a well known author it would make sense that I try and look like a regular updater until I get the reputation of being a good author. It's up to you though, so while reviewing (nudge nugde), tell me what you'd prefer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anybody else from the potter  
universe; I merely twisted them to fit my evil schemes. Harry Potter  
belongs the amazing J.K. Rowling.

To Save a Life

Chapter 3

Entering the Gryffindor common room that night could be comparable to being in a yoga class and the person next to you had let it rip and everyone thought it was you, everybody's eyes were on her just waiting for her to do or say something. Obviously she had not been the only one to come upon Ron and Lavender kissing, when she got her hands on the person who decided to broadcast her life to the whole castle, she'd gently remind him or her that she knew several different curses that would make the rest of their lives at Hogwarts very uncomfortable.

Deciding that she didn't want to speak with anyone at the present Hermione moved swiftly through the masses of student towards the head girls dormitories, Hermione silently thanking the founders of the school for making it mandatory that heads had their own rooms.

Letting out a sigh of relief upon entering her dormitories Hermione closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the door she had just closed.

"Hermione we need to talk." Jumping in surprise Hermione turned around to see Ron sitting at her desk, with a look of determination on his face.

"That's nice, but currently I have no desire to speak with you." Cursing herself for giving him the password.

"Mione' please let me expl-" tried Ron but he was interrupted by Hermione

"Do not call me Mione," she said quietly.

Looking extremely guilty Ron nodded his head in understanding, knowing that he had lost all rights to any intimacy they had once had.

"Please leave." Hermione whispered.

"Not before I explain to you," begged Ron.

"I don't have to listen to you and right now is not the time to come and try and clear your conscious, I want to be mad at you right now, now leave!"

"But Mione-" pleaded Ron

"No buts, get out and don't call me Mione!" snapped Hermione, deciding that he wasn't getting the picture Hermione opened her bedroom door and pointed to the common room where all the other gryffindors tried to look inconspicuous as if they weren't listen to their row through the door.

Glaring at them all Hermione turned back to Ron with angry eyes.

Slumping his shoulders Ron headed towards the direction she was pointing, he was half way out the door when Lavender brushed past him into the room and started trying to explain that it was all her fault and not to blame Ron. Lavender knew, well the whole school knew of the duo's strong relationship and although she wanted a relationship she didn't want them to fall out.

Hermione closed her eyes briefly, not paying even an ounce of attention to the distressed girl pleading with her.

"Get out, right now!" Hermione insisted, she had had enough, why were they doing this to her. First Ron breaks her heart now he wants to sooth his conscious and explain why!

Seeing that neither of them were going to leave her alone, Hermione whirled around gathered up her bath towel and headed out the door to the Head's bathroom on the 2nd floor.

Hermione could hear them calling after her to wait so they could talk and work things out, but as she had made it clear to them, she had no desire to talk to either of them.

Coming to a stop outside the Heads Bathroom, Hermione tried the door but found that it was locked, bloody pretty boy Malfoy wouldn't be out of there for hours. Malfoy had been made Head Boy this year at first when she had heard she had assumed his father's money had secured him the position, but when they had meetings together she had learned a lot more about him. Although she was not sure if she could classify them as friends, she could at least say that they were polite to each other. Sure he's still an unbelievable prat but at least now she knew he had no plans of following his father and Voldermort.

Knowing there was nothing short of a earthquake would get him out of there Hermione decided to take a walk, cursing herself for not having grab Harry's map, she already had one detention, she didn't feel the need for another one.

Although she had begun her walk carefully trying to keep an eye out for trouble Hermione soon was distracted with thoughts of Ron.

She realized that her earlier self-pity down by the lake was misplaced, blaming herself and thoughts like that. Ron had known what type of girl she was before they had begun going out, so there was no point in trying to shift the blame from him to her. It wasn't that she had intentionally tried to fault herself, it was simply a habit. When she was little and still went to Muggle elementary School, when none of the other kids would play with her so she had assumed at an early age that she wasn't good enough to play with the other kids and this thought had stuck with her for a very long time.

Even coming to Hogwart's she was quickly put to the side for simply being muggle born, she just wasn't friend material. But all that had changed when she had developed a friendship with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. After almost being killed by a troll, she was soon accepted in to their little group, her and her strong principle of right and wrong were welcome for the first time in her life.

And she soon had forgotten about it being her fault she had no friends, well obviously not quiet forgotten, those old thought only came back to her when she was highly emotional.

She must have been walking for a few ours now because somewhere in the castle a clock chimed 1am. Shaken that again she had taken another stupid risk of being out alone she quickly tried to navigate her way back to the gryffindor common room.

Only to be stopped by the silky voice of her Potions Professor, "We meet again Miss Granger."

000000000000000000

Sorry about this chapter I'm not sure how much I like it. I had a lot of explaining to do and I'm not sure if it came across the way I wanted it to. But all in all I'm happy with it, 1,250 words, yippee. Yes I do know other authors usually have 10,000 words or more per a chapter but this was a personal goal that I accomplish. Please RR


End file.
